


Fever

by shadowhive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: While accompanying Diego on a mission Luther and him become trapped in a room, which leads to some unexpected revelations.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatElisaMousy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatElisaMousy/gifts).



> First fic done in awhile and first The Umbrella Academy fic in awhile. This was done as a request fic and for snowflake challenge 11.

“Shit!” Diego cursed under his breath, glaring daggers at the door that had sealed shut behind them. He quickly turned his attention from the metal to Luther, his expression turning slightly hopeful. “Want to give it a try big guy?”

Luther shrugged and moved towards the door, putting all his strength into it as he tried to move it, thinking about how he’d ended up here.

‘Come with me to work a case. It’ll be fun.’ Luther wasn’t exactly sure that Diego’s vigilante thing counted as fun, but he had been curious and had nothing better to do so decided to tag along. Diego was following on some kind of lead about a drug cartel, which lead them here to this warehouse.

“Damnit!” Luther growled under his breath as he strained to get the door back open. It wasn’t moving, not an inch, so he tried to push against another part of it. It didn’t make a bit of difference and he turned back to where Diego was standing.

“Keep trying, I’ll take a look around.” And with that Diego was gone, disappearing around one of the high shelving units the filled the room. Luther sighed, turning his attention back to the door. It had no handles and no other sign of how to open it which led him to believe it was some kind of security measure, designed solely to keep people in. Diego was right to be concerned about this place, no regular drug cartel would go to this much trouble to protect their product.

Luther decided to change his approach, heading towards a nearby bare section of wall and putting all his strength into punching it. Usually that would tear a hole through the wall or at least make a dent, but the metal held firm. He frowned again and looked around, directing his flashlight towards the walls, looking for any signs of weakness or, better yet, something like a window. Alas there was nothing, that he could see anyway. 

Behind him he heard the sound of something breaking and he spun around on the spot. “Shit!” Diego swore, loud enough to be clearly heard in the otherwise quiet room. Luther shook his head then returned to looking around for a possible way out.

He wasn’t sure how long it was before a beam of light caught his attention and he saw that Diego had returned. “Any luck? I heard something smash.”

“No, no way out.” Diego stepped closer to him and he could see that he was... smiling. “It’s just me and you big guy, with nowhere to go.” When he said the last words he was close to him, mere inches away and Luther could see how his eyes were looking him up and down. His tongue darted across his lower lip and he reached over with his free hand, running it down his chest. “Whatever will we do with ourselves?”

Luther swallowed and he could feel his cheeks heat up slightly. He was slightly less self conscious than he had been about the changes to his body, but he still wasn’t quite used to anyone touching him. “Shouldn’t we be trying to find a way out? Maybe you missed something, an air vent or a conduit or...”

“Why would I want to leave here? Leave you?” Diego purred out the words, his fingers trailing along his chest. “Mmmm no. I’m quite content right here.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Luther asked as he stepped away from him, looking at his face, searching for what was wrong. Diego just smiled and stepped even close to him, pressing his body flush against himself and he could feel something press against him.

“Nothing, not yet anyway.” He licked his lips again, leaning closer to him and whispering in a low voice. “You can change that though.”

“Wha... what?” Luther asked, Diego’s words making him shiver. He couldn’t possibly be suggesting what he thought he was, not here, not now.

“Fuck me Luther. I want to feel you inside me.” 

Luther swallowed again, feeling like his cheeks were on fire. This had to be a joke, some kind of elaborate practical joke. Any minute the lights would come on and then Klaus would appear, laughing at how Luther had taken Diego’s words seriously. Because yes, he did have a thing with Allison when they were younger and a part of his heart would always be hers but Diego. Confrontation, exasperating Diego who contradicted and questioned him all the him but was still...

“Come on now, stop messing around...”

“Who says I’m messing around? I’m being serious.” And, as if to prove that, he leaned in and kissed him. It caught Luther by surprise and Diego took advantage of that, his tongue lapping at his lips as his hands pushed Luther’s jacket off. He let it happen, his eyes lidding as Diego’s tongue slipped into his mouth, dancing around his own. It took a few moments before Luther pressed his hands on him, pushing him away as gently as he could. The kiss was pretty convincing at removing the doubts he’d had in his mind.

“Let’s get out of here first ok? I don’t want our first time to be in a place like this.” His voice was slightly breathless to his own ears as he tried to calm himself down. “There has to be some way out maybe you misse...”

“No.” Diego cut him off, his hands back on Luther’s chest, tugging at the fabric covering his body. “I don’t want to wait. Fuck me. Now.”

“Diego...” His name caught in his throat, a groan escaping his lips as his hands massaged his chest. It was becoming hard to think, though he was trying to keep a level head. If this wasn’t a prank, which was becoming increasingly obvious, than had to be something... wrong here. “Diego, come on.”

“N...no.” Diego’s stutter came back as he spoke and Luther could see now that it looked like he was sweating. “N-no waiting. Now.” He pulled out one of his knives from the straps he wore across his body and with a few quick motions sliced deftly through his top, the fabric falling to the floor and exposing his chest. Luther flushed, feeling exposed, not just because he was, but because his body left him self conscious, even after the fights he’d gotten into back in Dallas. “Mmm you’re look... s-so hot.” He dropped his flashlight, which landed on the floor with a clatter and used his now free hand to stroke his chest. “Wanted to do this for so long... fuck.”

The touch made Luther shiver again, his dick reacting to the contact. Diego grinned at him, clearly feeling it. “You want this too big guy.” Diego rocked his hips again, pressing up against him. “Take off your pants.”

Luther swallowed and nodded, reaching between then to undo the button and zipper of his fly, the back of his hand brushing up against the bulge of Diego’s dick. Diego stepped back from him, eyeing him hungrily as his fingers worked to remove his own pants, his hands clearly shaking. Luther hooked his fingers under the waistband of his pants, pushing them down his thick thighs until they fell to the floor. Diego let out a needy groan at the sight, hurriedly pushing his own down as he waved the knife towards his crotch. “Th-those too.”

Luther nodded, pushing his underwear down too, his cock flopping against his belly causing Diego to let out a needy groan. His knife was quickly back in its sheath and his own boxers joined his pants on the floor, kicking the clothing aside as he stepped out of them. “You look so good, f-fuck.” He reached for one of his pouches attached to one of the straps, pulling out a small tube. Luther wasn’t sure what it was, but he soon popped the cap and covered his fingers in it before tossing it too him. “Put some on your cock.”

Luther squeezed some of it onto his fingers, rubbing the slick fluid over his cock as Diego had instructed. It felt strange, but in a good way and he stroked himself to cover himself with it. Just a few steps in front of him, Diego had moved his hand behind him and his fingers were... well Luther could guess, especially when he moaned. Luther might not be the most... experiencd when it came to sex but that didn’t mean he was completely clueless. He might not have been with a guy before but he had walked in on Klaus with one right before he left the Academy so he had some idea as to how this would go.

After a few moments Diego stepped closer to him, running his free hand over his bare chest, licking his lips. “You’re so hot...” He breathed out the words, his eyes dark with lust, his cock pressing up against Luther’s. “Your body is so sexy.” His fingers explored his chest again, roaming across his hairy skin, making Luther shiver again.

And then after just a few more moments of touching him, he pulled away again, removing his fingers and moving to the nearest wall, bracing himself against it. “Come on, I n-need it.”

Luther nodded, stepping away from his discard clothes to stand behind Diego, one hand on the base of his cock. The other reached for Diego, spreading his cheeks to reveal his hole, which looked stretched open and ready for him. “Ok...” Luther took a deep breath and guided himself towards his opening, slowly pressing into him. 

To say Diego’s ass felt amazing felt like an understatement. It was fluttering and squeezing around him as he eased into him, taking it slow. “Fuck...” Diego whispered, his forehead pressed against the wall. “More.” Luther nodded as he sank deeper into him, his hands holding onto Diego’s hips. He was amazed at how well Diego was taking him, because the few people he had been with before, they had struggled. It alone took him a few moments longer before he was fully seated inside him and he moaned at the feeling of being completely inside him.

“Come on....” Diego gasped breaking his thoughts and Luther started to move, rocking back and sliding back into him. He kept the pace fairly slow and steady, not wanting to hurt him. It was a mix of knowing his own size but also his strength. He knew he could easily hurt Diego and had no desire to do so. Diego let out a low groan, his ass rocking back to meet his cock, “F-faster. I can take it.”

“Diego...” Luther was about to word his objection, his anxieties but Diego squeezed around him.

“Fuck me big guy. I won’t break.” Diego’s voice sounded desperate now. “And even if I do I don’t give a shit.”

“Ok...” Luther nodded, having a feeling he wasn’t going to take no for an answer so he started to change the speed and force of his thrusts. Only a little at first, but each thrust he got more powerful. Diego groaned louder with each thrust and Luther wished that he could see the faces he was making. He was sure that they were beautiful and he hoped that he would see them if they did this again. 

Luther shifted his right hand towards Diego’s crotch, his fingers wrapping around his dick and he started to stroke him. He took great care with his movements, not wanting to, again, accidentally hurt him, but they seemed to be appreciated by the way Diego was moaning, incoherently. His gasps became more desperate pretty quickly, his hips jerking to meet Luther’s hands and then...

Diego cried out, shooting across the wall, his insides squeezing around Luther’s cock. He stilled his thrusts, enjoying the pleasant sensation as he released his cock and returned his hand to his hip. 

Luther was ready to just ease out of him, to jerk himself off and let him catch his breath but Diego had other ideas. “D-Don’t stop.” Diego’s voice trembled as he spoke the words, sounding so breathless and sexy.

“Diego...” Luther whispered, though he wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to follow up that up with. He wasn’t even sure there was much blood near his brain right now, not with the way Diego felt.

“Don’t stop.” Diego’s voice was firmer now and all Luther could do was obey. He resumed the force of his thrusts before Diego had got off, driving deep into him with each movement, causing fresh moans to tumble from his lips. Lips that Luther desperately wanted to kiss. Instead he contented himself with kissing the exposed skin of his neck, peppering kisses wherever he could and tasting the salt of his sweat.

Diego trembled against the wall and then he made the same noises he did before, followed by his hole squeezing around him just like he had before. Had he really came again? Luther wasn’t sure, he couldn’t exactly tell in the darkness. It made him ache and this time he didn’t slow down, he just kept fucking him, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the darkened room.

At the third time Diego made those noises Luther let out a low growl, biting into the skin of his neck as he unloaded deep inside him, pleasure sparking through his body. Fuck. Heavy pants left his lips as he let go of Diego, taking a few moments to enjoy the afterglow before pulling out of him. Diego didn’t stop him, sagging down to the floor as soon as he was fully out of him, panting just as heavily as he turned to look at him.

Luther joined him on the floor and for a few long moments there was silence between them, the only sounds being their ragged breaths.

It was Diego that finally broke the silence, running his fingers through his hair. “I... I don’t know what came over me. Fuck.”

“It’s ok.” Luther reached over, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze to reassure him. He wasn’t sure what had happened, what had made Diego so insistent that they do this here, now. In the ligt from there disagreed flashlights he caught sight of something, a stain on Diego’s top that he was sure hadn’t been there before they left home. Maybe that had something to do with this. “It was... you were...” Luther took a moment to gather his thoughts before finishing them. “I’ve always had a thing for you Diego. I didn’t think you did because you were so...”

“So me?” Diego let out a laugh, shaking his head. “That was me overcompensating, lashing out. Besides, I always thought you wouldn’t be interested.” He shook his head again, looking around. “But this isn’t exactly the place for a heart to heart is it? Maybe there’s something I missed.”

“Yeah maybe.” Luther smiled, reaching over to gather his clothes, or what was left of them, so he could start to dress. His top was ruined of course, but his jacket could provide enough cover and warmth at least until they got back home. “There’s bound to be some weakness som...”

There was a flash a few feet away, one that was familiar to both of them. “What the hell have you assholes been doing back here?” Five looked them both over, his eyebrow raised as he took in the sight of them both. “Great, I owe Klaus 50 bucks.”

“What are you doing here Five?” Diego quickly covered himself up with both hands and Five just snorted.

“You guys didn’t check in, so I figured you idiots got into some sort of trouble.” He rolled his eyes, looking away from them both. “You know I’d have expected this from Klaus but not you Luther.”

“I...”

“Save it. Just hurry up and dressed then I’ll get you out of here.” Luther flushed at the words hurrying up to pull his jacket on and Diego shot him a grin, pulling his pants up his legs. Well this night had certainly gone differently than he had expected and they might not have gotten any bad guys, but it had worked out even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
